


Play in Progress, Cast: Tokyo Ghoul

by Kizaito_Hiruma



Series: Impromptu Theatre [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizaito_Hiruma/pseuds/Kizaito_Hiruma
Summary: Welcome to the Impromptu Theatre, where you write the script! We're looking for scriptwriters right now so if you'd like to apply, please come inside and I'll tell you everything you need to know!





	Play in Progress, Cast: Tokyo Ghoul

Welcome to Impromptu Theatre! Here, we work out plays and stories based on whatever we're given. We're looking for script writers to deal with our new cast, nicknamed "Tokyo Ghoul". Here's how it works:

Being a scriptwriter here means dictating a scene, not writing it. Just give us a few scenarios, nothing specific, and the cast will try to work it out. No promises it will be to your expectations though! Let's show you how well our cast can act then.

"A battle raged on but the antagonist wins."

_Arima gripped his quinque tightly and thrust it at Kaneki. His opponent dodged and landed a hit right on his arm, but Arima is unfazed. Kaneki attempts another attack, but Arim grabs him and throws him down hard, stopping him from making any more movements._

"Then a mysterious smell arises and protagonist starts acting weird"

_Kaneki was at his end, all hope was lost. Arima raised up his quinque to finish him off, but he notices a strange smell. Kaneki jumps up and begins running circles around the now confused Arima._

Impressive, right? Just to recap, a scriptwriter of Impromptu Theatre would give a scenario, not too specific though, for our cast to play. Any questions?

 

**Q. What kind of script should I write?**

Anything at all! Horror, romance, anything goes!

 

**Q. How should I write the script?**

You could be vague and say "they went on a date" or be a bit more specific and say "they went on a date at the park and had lunch"

 

**Q. How long will I be writing the script?**

It's a bit of a gamble really. You'll write for one part of the play and hope it gets chosen. The next part will be a different script.

 

**Q. How will it be chosen?**

I'll be choosing it myself.

 

**Q. How will I know if I'm chosen?**

We'll give you credit, of course. It will be mentioned at the start of the play.

 

**Q. What if I like someone else's idea?**

Simply reply to them with your support!

 

**Q. How long is the play?**

It'll keep going until the next script feels like an ending for the actors.

 

**Q. Are there other plays?**

We'll be adding more plays with your suggestions, as long as I'm familiar with it.

 

**Q. I have other questions.**

Please comment down below.

 

Whatever script we'll be given will be played out in the next chapter. We look forward to working with you!

 


End file.
